With a Son's Love
by delusional-pumpkin
Summary: Major AWE spoilers! The son of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman is losing the love of his life, watching his mother deteriorate, and his sister grow up without her father’s love. He is desperate to make everything right. But how far will he go?
1. Part I

**Title:** With a Son's Love

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Spoilers from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End._

**Summary: **It has been twenty years since Will Turner began his duty on the _Flying Dutchman_. His son, William Turner III, is losing the love of his life, watching his mother deteriorate, and his sister grow up without her father's love. William is desperate to make everything right. But how far will he go to achieve that?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I know that it has been confirmed by the writers (lovely men that are) that Will was free after ten years because Elizabeth was faithful to him. However, before I heard that, I came up with this story idea. So, I will pretend for a moment that he, unfortunately, was not freed. Enjoy the story.

* * *

William Turner III stepped out of a cool, tall, brick house in the town of Port May in the Caribbean. He breathed a heavy sigh and wiped the tears from his eyes. It was a beautiful summer day outside but it did little to brighten his mood. His childhood friend and fiancée, Estella Monte, was deathly ill. The doctors were trying everything they could but they had no idea what was wrong with her.

It all began a little over a month ago. The two had been celebrating their engagement on the beach. William had made the two of them a picnic. Estella had been overjoyed by the surprise. He could still remember the delight in her striking green eyes. However, as she was nearing the end of her dessert, she fell ill. William rushed her home where her mother and aunt attended to her. They believed that it was only a little bug that would pass in a few days time.

Unfortunately, it had been a month and Estella had only grown worse. She was deathly thin and her skin moonlight pale. Her once gorgeous auburn locks had lost their luster. She could barely talk without having a violent coughing fit.

William slowly made his way down to the beach, allowing the sea breeze to take him. As he made his way towards the surf, he noticed a familiar figure further down the beach. He sighed again, spotting a small black trunk at her feet. He made his way over to her, trying not to disturb her.

"Hello, mother," William said softly.

Elizabeth Turner tore her eyes away from the horizon to look at her son. She smiled softly at him as the two of them sat down on the sand together.

"How's Estella, dear?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. She could see it in his eyes. Eyes like his father. They always gave their emotions away.

"Not well at all," William replied, drawing a deep breath of ocean air. "I'm afraid…." He broke off, not sure he could finish the sentence without breaking down.

His mother simply nodded knowingly. "I know, dear. I know."

A silence fell over mother and son. William dug his feet into the sand as his mother dutifully watched the horizon. Her hand rested on the black trunk at her side, feeling the heartbeat inside.

"Little over a day, love," Elizabeth muttered. William knew she was talking to the heart and to the sea. He could see the longing his mother's eyes. It had been another long ten years for her. Nine months after her husband's departure, she was gifted with her second child, Jamison Turner. This time around, however, she had her son by her side. It was still difficult though, seeing so much of her husband in her children. And now the time came again for their one day together. One bright day after the darkness of ten years.

"Jamie should be home soon," Elizabeth replied after a while. "I should go and prepare her lunch."

William nodded, turning his own eyes to the horizon. As his mother started to pick up the chest, he stopped her with his hand. "I'll get it, mother. Go on."

She nodded, smiling down at him. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, William. You must have faith in that." She then ruffled his hair like she used to when he was young before heading home.

Once she was out of earshot, William let out a choked sob. He knew his mother only wanted to comfort him but he did not have faith in Estella getting better. Everyday he saw the pain in his mother's eyes because she was apart from the one she loved. But she was one of the lucky ones. She could see him again. She had one precious day promised to her. If Estella died, he would have to live without her forever. He could not even bare the thought.

He thought back to the days when everything was a game. Together they would play pirates on the beach and on the bluff overlooking the horizon. When he learned of his father, she was the first to know. He even showed her the chest that contained his father's heart. It was then that he received his first kiss. When they came of age, they abandoned their play swords and row boats for dresses and suits and curtsies and bows. For her sixteenth birthday, they confessed their love for one another despite their station differences. They were rarely seen apart since. Until she fell sick, that is.

He slowly stood up and waded into the surf. He always felt incredibly comfortable and at ease in the ocean. He also felt a rush of anticipation. His mother said it was because pirate was in his blood. After all, he was the product of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Pirate King of the Brethren Court. He had even sailed on the _Black Pearl_ for over a month a few years back. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow showed up on their doorstep one day, taking it upon himself to give 'the whelp's son' an adventure. He took him to World's End to see his father at work. William was immediately in love with the sea life his father lived. He stayed on the sea for years on end while helping those who had died at sea. And while he could tell that his father liked helping the lost as well, he could also see the pain in his eyes.

Once he was waist deep in the ocean, he turned to look back at the trunk on the beach that carried his father's beating heart. Maybe, just maybe, he could make everything right. His father would be coming home tomorrow at sunset. His mother could barely live without him. He himself had learned the ins and outs of running a ship. But what of Estella? If she died, there would be nothing left for him here. However, he could not just leave her here to her fate, whatever it may be. Then again, this could be his only chance. But would it work?

"Calypso?" he whispered, walking further out into the ocean. Nothing happened. "Calypso?" he called louder. She was the ocean, she must have heard him. "CALYPSO!" he cried into the air.

For a moment, everything became still. Then, suddenly, he was pulled down into the ocean as water thrashed about. William flailed his arms around, trying to break the surface. He needed air. His lungs were about to burst. Just as he dared to take a breath of ocean water and end his suffering, he was tossed back to the beach beside the chest.

He coughed and sputtered, trying to catch his breath. He breathed in slowly and deeply as he opened his eyes. However, this only caused him to lose his breath again. Before him, in all her godly glory, stood Calypso. A beautiful body of clear blue water stood five feet away from him. She was clothed by seaweed and seashells. Her long hair billowed in the wind as though it was not made of water.

"Do not make de impression dat I can be summoned so easily by a mortal," she said, staring down at William. But then her harsh eyes softened. She took a step forward, her eyes showing what could only be lust. "Dat be ye, William Turner III?"

William slowly got to his feet, breathing deeply. "How did you know?"

Calypso glared down at him. Her features changed instantly; her hair whipped around her, her eyes held fury, and she seemed to swell. "Ye call for me. I stand before ye as a sea goddess. But ye doubt me power?!"

William bowed, fearing she would kill him right there. "Forgive me, Calypso. I am only here to serve you."

He chanced a glance at her only to find that she had returned to normal. "Tell Calypso what ye seek."

William nodded, taking another step toward her. "I am the son of William Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and Elizabeth Swann Turner, Pirate King of the Brethren Court that set you free. My father and mother are deeply in love. They have been for many years. It pains me to see the two away from each other for so long."

Calypso nodded, understanding. "Ye want to fix dat pain, William Turner."

"I do," he replied, walking even closer. "But can it be done, Calypso?" He took a chance at continuing. "I know that you are fond of my father. He has served you well for the past twenty years. And, if you please, I know that you know what it is like to be in love. You know what it is like to be away from that person for so long. Please help me to give my parents the best gift I can."

Calypso examined William for some time. She sighed, reaching her hand out to touch his face. "Ye have dat same touch of destiny as ye father. But are ye willing to give yeself up for dem?" She looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. "Ye be in love too."

William nodded, surprised at how her watery hand felt human. "I am, but she is dying, Calypso. I can not live here without her." He breathed deeply again. "I just want my parent to have their chance. They deserve it. My mother is aging. She does not have many more ten year reunions left in her."

"But ye are dere child," Calypso said, smiling. "It could kill dem."

"No," William said, determined. "They'll have each other."

Calypso nodded. She stepped back, spreading out her arms. "Wit' love, it can be done. But not undone. Tink wisely, William Turner."

And with that, she sank back into the sea, leaving William to his thoughts.

* * *

**Well, that's part one. There will be at least two parts left. It depends on how long they are.**

**Thank you for reading and be sure to drop a review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Flames will be used to stoke a bonfire in my backyard.**


	2. Part II

**Title:** With a Son's Love

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Spoilers from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End._

**Summary: **It has been twenty years since Will Turner began his duty on the _Flying Dutchman_. His son, William Turner III, is losing the love of his life, watching his mother deteriorate, and his sister grow up without her father's love. William is desperate to make everything right. But how far will he go to achieve that?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to Part I. I really appreciate it. It does a writer good to get some props every now and then. So, without further ado, here is Part II. Enjoy!

* * *

William gently opened that door to his house, the trunk under his arm. As soon as he stepped through the door, a small child collided with his legs. He laughed, setting the trunk down on the floor. He then picked her up, twirling her around in the air. "Hi Jamie."

Jamison giggled as he set her back down on the ground. She leaned over the trunk, listening to the heartbeat inside. Just like William, she had been told her father's story on her fifth birthday. Every evening since, she took a few minutes to listen to his heart. Elizabeth once told her that it beat for her. She could barely wait for her father's homecoming.

"How's Ella?" Jamison asked, tracing the intricate lock on the chest with her small fingers.

"She'll be better soon," William replied. Being so young, she did not understand her brother's meaning.

"Oliver Pinks doesn't believe me, Willy," Jamison pouted, making her way to the kitchen.

William followed her, placing the trunk on the table by the stairs that led to the second floor. "About what?" he asked as he took a seat at the table across from his younger sister.

"He said my father couldn't be the Captain of the _Dutchman_."

William sighed at the mention of it. "Well, your buddy Oliver doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You'll see tomorrow, Jamie," their mother said as she walked into the kitchen. "What took you so long, William?" You managed to miss dinner." She placed a plate of cold fish in front of him.

"Sorry, mother," he said as he took a bite. He swallowed before giving her a smile. "I just had a lot of thinking to do."

Elizabeth paused, staring at her son. There was an odd gleam in his eyes. She could not quite place it but she was sure she had seen it in her husband before. She tried telling herself it was due to Estella but she knew it was a lie. Her son was up to something.

"Tell me again what will happen tomorrow, mother," Jamison pleaded, sitting on her legs anxiously. She gave her mother a giant smile and big, round, brown eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, taking her seat at the table. One seat remained open. Even though he had only been to the Turner household once, the head seat was still reserved for their father. It was a daily testament to the fact that they did indeed have a father.

"We'll go to the cliffs over there that overlook the sun setting on the horizon." She turned to look out the window at the current sunset. William watched her as she stood up, crossed to the window, and gazed longingly at the horizon. She was then bathed in the heavenly rays of orange and pink. A fallen angel awaiting her lover. "As the sun sets, we'll hold our breaths without realizing it. Then, at the moment the sun ducks below the horizon, keep your eyes open and you will see a brilliant flash of green overtake the sky. Out of no where, a ghostly, sea worn ship will appear. And then, standing on the edge of the boat, awaiting the first glimpse of his family in ten years, will be your father. William Turner II."

Her hand went to her heart as tears came to her eyes. William could hear it in her voice. It was so close that it was almost too much for her to bear. "Ten year is too long," she whispered to the horizon.

She then turned around and kneeled in front of her daughter. "He'll be so happy to meet you. How he longed for a daughter to spoil and protect." She stroked Jamison's face as the tears fell from her eyes. "You have his eyes…just like William. Sometimes I swear I can see him looking back at me through the two of you." She sighed, wiping the tears from her face. "You two were the best gifts he could have given me."

Jamison gave her mother a tight hug. "I can't wait to meet father, too, mum."

William himself felt tears coming to his eyes. Jamison needed a father. He had tried for nine years to be that sort of role model for her but he could never substitute for the real thing. Being a father was a precious gift, something his father deserved to experience for more than a day.

"Mother," William said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a ghost of a smile. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll take care of Jamison."

Elizabeth nodded. She grasped the edge of the table to stand up, closing her eyes at the thought of what it meant. She gave Jamison a kiss on the cheek and William one on the forehead. With one last look at the now dark horizon, she retired to her room. But William knew that she would not be able to sleep tonight. She would place the chest on her bed and lay with her head on it, listening to the steady beat of her lover's heart.

"She really misses him, huh, Willy?" Jamison asked, coming to sit on her brother's lap.

"Oh, very much, Jame," William said, smiling down at her. "I do too. He's a wonderful man, our father."

"Will he like me?" she asked, looking worriedly up at her brother.

William stroked her hair, laughing softly. "Of course, Jamison. He loves you already." Jamison gave William a hug before heading to her room to get ready for bed.

William sighed as he got up to go out on the veranda off of the living room. He sat down in one of the wicker rocking chairs. He held his face in his hands as he pondered the whole situation. Anyway that he looked at it, his family was going to be in pain. It seemed inevitable. His family had been dealt a poor hand since the first William Turner. But the question was what would cause them less pain? His mother, gradually growing old, needed her husband by her side. The life in her eyes was slowly but surely fading away. Jamison needed a father before another man became the most important man in her life. But would it be the right choice in the end? It could not be undone.

"Tell me the story of Davy Jones, Willy," Jamison said, jumping into his lap once again. Besides stories of her father, the story of the old Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was her favorite.

"Davy Jones was just an ordinary man," William began. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves break on the beach miles below. "Now, Davy Jones was a sailor and he loved the sea. The sea came to love him and his gentle nature as well. One day, the sea showed herself to Davy Jones."

"Calypso," Jamison breathed. She turned her head towards the sea as well.

"Yes. Calypso and Jones had quite the romance. An ill-fated one, but a romance nonetheless." William let off a soft chuckle. He hated irony. "Since she trusted and loved him so much, Calypso entrusted Jones with a precious and important job. She made him Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He was to go to the other side, the land of the dead, and ferry the souls that died at sea to a better place. He had to do this for ten years straight before he could step on land again and be with her.

"And so Jones did that job for ten years, never straying. Then, finally the day came for him to step on land. He returned to place where Calypso promised she would be after his ten years of service. However, she was not there. Jones was furious at her betrayal. So, he staged his own betrayal. He called upon the nine most feared pirates throughout the world. This was the first meeting of the Brethren Court. He gave them the knowledge they needed to trap Calypso in human form. The pirates wanted to control the sea so they were happy to do it, never questioning his motives.

"But this revenge was not good enough for him. His heart still ached because of her rejection. So, he cut out his heart and locked it away so it could never bother him again. He then stopped performing his duties. Because of this, he turned all tentacle-ly and began to cause more havoc and death on the sea."

Jamison looked up at her brother, her eyes full of wonder. William laughed since she knew what was coming. He got up and sat her down on the chair he had been sitting in. He paced back and forth in front of her, looking angry. "Death," he began, speaking in a poor Scottish accent, "is upon you. Why not postpone the judgment for a hundred years and serve me on my ship." Jamison shook in front of him, biting her lip to keep from laughing. William got down in her face, looking her straight in the eye. "Do you fear death, Jamison Turner?"

Jamison set a defiant look on her young face. She shook her head. "No!"

"Well, then, Miss Turner," William said, standing up, "Off to bed with you!"

"Awe," Jamison said laughing. She stood up, walking back into the house. William followed her, closing the doors and drawing the curtains. Together, they walked upstairs and into Jamison's room. She jumped into bed and grabbed the stuffed octopus Elizabeth had made for her after hearing about the Kraken. William pulled the covers over her. "I love you, Willy," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

William smiled, brushing some of her golden hair off her forehead. "I love you, too, Jamison. Sleep well." He then blew out the candle, walked out, and closed the door. He headed towards his room, not ready for the restless night he knew was ahead of him.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Part II. I hope it did not disappoint. Part III is still running around in my muddled head and I keep adding in ideas. Hopefully it will be posted by Tuesday at the latest.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to drop a review!**


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to Part II. I'm happy to know that people are actually reading this. I am sorry that it has taken a little longer for this chapter to come out. I was struggling with some plot issues for the end of the story. Anyway, here is Part III! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_William stood alone on the grassy bluff overlooking the ocean. The sun was grazing the horizon lovingly, letting off its last rays before night engulfed the earth. William waited with baited breath as the sun crept lower and lower. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it fell below the horizon. Just then, a brilliant flash of green overtook the sky. He had only seen this strange phenomenon one before in his life. It meant that his father was returning home at last._

_A boat suddenly appeared a few miles off the coast. The ship was sea worn and green. The sails seemed to be covered in seaweed. It was the _Flying Dutchman_, his father's ship. _

_William rushed down the path that led from the cliff to the beach below. His legs carried him faster than he thought they could. He seemed to be flying over the ground. He wanted only one thing right now and that was to see his father again. It had been so long. Would he recognize him? He hoped so considering his mother said he looked exactly like him. Would he have changed after ten years at sea? Do immortals change at all?_

_In what seemed like seconds, William was standing on the beach. Only a few feet in front of him stood a man who looked as if he could be his twin. The man before him broke out into a smile and called out, "SON!" William did not need any further coaxing and he began to run again, this time towards his father's arms. However, he stopped short when there was a disturbance on the water. Will Turner sensed that something was wrong and turned to look at the ocean as well. A giant hand of blue water was rising out of the sea. It arched in the air and reached for Will. William screamed, not wanting his father to be taken again. He ran forward but it was as if some unknown force was holding him back for he seemed to be making no advance. He was forced to watch helplessly as the sea grabbed his father and pulled him into its depths. Then, the hand resurfaced and headed for William. William shouted for help but it was useless. The hand was about to surround him…._

William awoke with a start. He sat straight up in his bed and breathed in heavily. He looked about his room and calmed down as he saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. He slowly laid back down in bed, closing his eyes. He stayed there until his breathing returned to normal.

Once he calmed down, he opened his eyes again, squinting in the sunlight that was streaming through the window across from him. He gradually sat up and rubbed his eyes as his brown, curly locks fell in his face.

William shook his head as he crawled out of bed. He walked over to the window and peered outside. The sun was rising over the town of Port May. Faintly, he could see people already walking about and getting ready for the day ahead of them. He then walked over to the wash basin in the corner of his room and splashed some water on his face. He then threw on a clean pair of brown trousers and a tan shirt. He quickly pulled his hair back with a black ribbon before looking at his reflection in the looking glass. He needed to look somewhat presentable today.

He slipped on a pair of socks and shoes before heading out the door. He quietly opened the door to Jamison's room to find her still asleep. He smiled before closing the door again and continuing down the hallway. As he passed his mother's room, he heard rustling inside. She never got up this early. Jamison usually had to drag her out of bed. He gently knocked on her door. There was no answer but the rustling continued. William sighed and slowly pushed the door open.

The first thing that he saw was his father's chest propped up against the pillow on one side of the large bed. Then he saw his mother thrashing about, tangled in her covers. She was whimpering and there were tear streaks on her face.

William rushed to her side and kneeled next to her bed. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight shake. "Mother?"

Elizabeth awoke suddenly, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Then, she slowly turned her head to look at William. A small smile erupted on her face.

"Oh, Will," she started, clutching her chest with both hands. "I had the most terrifying dream, Will."

William froze, staring down at his mother. Never in his nineteen years of life had she called him Will. She only used that name for her husband.

"Mother," William said, taking hold of her hand. "It's me, William. It's your son."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before letting out a choked laugh. She sat up, motioning for William to hand her her dressing robe. She put it on as she stood up and tied the sash loosely around her waist. "I'm sorry, darling," she said with a smile. She crossed the room, opened the glass doors, and stepped out onto a veranda overlooking the ocean.

"Are you feeling well, mother?" William asked as he followed her.

Elizabeth tightly gripped the railing in front of her as she stared out at the ocean. She closed her eyes as a breeze from the shore lifted her hair off her shoulders and sprayed her face with salt. A small smile came to her lips that made William smile as well despite his worry. "I miss it sometimes," she said out of the blue.

William looked at her questioningly. "Being at sea?"

She nodded sadly, looking back at him. "Don't get me wrong William. I love you and Jamison dearly. The two of you are my world. But," she broke off looking back to the ocean. "It gave me so many wonderful adventures. It also gave me your father…but it took him away as well." She sighed, drawing her robe tighter around her. "We've been married for twenty years. It barely seems as if it has been that long."

She turned around, walking back into her room. She knelt down at the edge of her bed by an old wardrobe trunk. She slowly opened the lid, letting out a cough as dust rose into the air. She carefully removed a baby blanket and some baby clothes as well as an odd looking black key and a circular vial of what looked like sparkling water. She smiled as her fingers grazed what she had been looking for. She pulled out a sword in it's sheath. She also pulled out a black, foreign, ornamental suit. "This is what I was married in. Quite different from the wedding gown I initially had for our first ruined wedding." She let out a slight laugh at the thought. "And while it certainly was an unorthodox wedding, it was the perfect way for us to be wed." She smiled brightly as the memory took her back in time to twenty years ago.

"Crewmen from the Royal Navy and the _Dutchman_ were boarding the _Black Pearl_. Your father and I were fighting next to each other. Out of nowhere, he asked me if I'd marry him. I was so shocked that all I could say was 'I don't think now is the best time!' Of course, he turned into sweet and sensitive Will. 'Now may be the only time. I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?'" She then began laughing. "I startled him for a moment, I believe, because it was then that I called out to Barbossa. I think he thought…," she giggled. "And so he performed out marriage ceremony right there. When I said 'I do', I can still see Will's face as he said 'Great!' We were sword fighting the entire time, twirling about as if it was our bridal dance. I was on cloud nine, floating above everyone else. No one could touch me because after everything that had happened, after all the mistakes I had made, we found our way back to each other." Her face broke into a larger smile. "And the kiss…it was like kissing him for the first time. Our swords clashed before we pulled each other together. Then…" She broke off and looked at her son. She laughed as some of the light fading from her face as she returned to the present. "Well, you don't want to hear about your old ma and pa."

William laughed half-heartedly as he helped his mother put the items back in the trunk. Together they sat on it, watching the horizon over the bluff out ahead of them.

"It's funny you should bring up your wedding mother," William began, fiddling with his sleeve.

"Why is that, dear?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her son with a smile on her face.

"Well," William said, looking back at her. "I'm going to see Estella and her parents. I...I'm going to ask her to marry me at sunset."

Elizabeth felt her heart brake as tears came to her eyes. She reached out and put a hand on William's shoulder before pulling him into a fierce hug. "Oh, baby, you don't deserve his much pain. You deserve to be happy." She cried into his shoulder.

He cried along with her, forgetting that he was a grown man. As she told him that, he could not help but think the same thing about her. It was so easy to say but so hard to grant.

She slowly pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "Is this what was troubling you last night?" she asked him, searching his eyes.

He paused for a moment, considering on telling her about everything; about his idea and his meeting with Calypso. It would be so easy to tell her everything right now and lift some of the burden from his chest. How he had been longing to share it with someone.

"Yes. That's all it was." But he could not do that. It was not her burden to bear. She had enough to worry about without worrying about William's extravagant plans.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, it shall be a beautiful affair. Your father will be so happy to see his boy wed!" She threw he arms around her son.

William smiled as she pulled away, happy that he could brighten her up. He then stood up and headed for the door.

"I apologize if I startled you, William," Elizabeth said, her eyes focused once again on the horizon. "I was reliving the battle, the day it happened. It felt so real; the pain, the tears, the cries." She broke off. She looked at William with a sad smile. "I guess I thought you were him, here to wake me up from this nightmare of ten year absences."

William sighed. "I'm sorry mother."

Elizabeth laughed slightly, staring at her son questioningly. "Whatever for? You have done nothing wrong. In fact, you have done everything right. You kept me going when everything else seemed lost. You kept me grounded, William."

"Thank you," William said in awe. He knew his mother loved him. He never doubted that. He just did not realize how much he really meant to her. "I just want to see you happy."

Elizabeth smiled at him. She stood up, walked over to him, and placed her small hands on his broad shoulders. "I _am_ happy, dear. I have two wonderful, healthy, beautiful children and a husband that loves me deeply who will return tonight. Right now, I couldn't be any happier."

* * *

**Well, there is Part III. I must admit that this is not my best chapter. However, I did enjoy writing Elizabeth. I hope that you liked it and it did not disappoint too much. Anyway, I already have Part IV hand written so it should not be too long before it is posted. **

**Also, keep an eye out for a one-shot featuring the one, the only Captain Jack Sparrow. It sort of ties in with one. If you were reading closely, you might have picked up on something that would have to do with our favorite pirate. **

**That's all I have to say. Now, make **_**me**_** happier and leave a review! **


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Once again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for Part III. So, here's Part IV. You will finally be meeting the legendary Estella that has captured poor William's heart. Enjoy!

* * *

William stood staring at an ornate oak door. He gripped at the lilies he held in his hands and took a moment to calm himself down. He felt like he was sixteen again, asking Mr. Monte permission to court his lovely daughter. And lovely she was for she had had many suitors. It was hard for Mr. Monte to accept the fact that his daughter had fallen in love with the craftsman with the odd family who lived on the outskirts of town. But he gave in because he only wanted his daughter to be happy (despite the disgrace that came with it). And here William was again in nearly the same predicament.

He gently knocked on the door, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he did so. After a minute, a young maid came to the door. She bowed at the sight of William.

"Come in, Mr. Turner," she said, stepping aside. "I shall see if Miss Estella is awake."

She turned to leave but William stopped her. "Actually, I was hoping to have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Monte…if at all possible."

The maid nodded before walking off to find her employers.

William looked around the foyer. There was a hallway off to his left leading to Mr. Monte's study. To his right was the living room which led to the drawing room. In the back of the house was the large kitchen and off of that was the dinning room that could seat twenty five people comfortably. However, there was only Mr. and Mrs. Monte, Estella, and her younger sister Margaret and they rarely entertained guests. Above William was a huge chandelier of crystal that was shipped over from France on its own boat. It was Mr. Monte's most prized possession. At the end of the foyer was a grand, spiral staircase that led upstairs to the bedchambers.

William sighed and looked down at the flowers in his hands; Estella's favorite. When they were young, she used to make him pick bundles for her before she would play with him. Of course, he would comply, eager to simply be in her company. Even as they grew older and the games stopped along with her request for the flowers, he continued to bring them. She received many bouquets of flowers from her callers but no one ever thought of lilies, only roses and orchids.

"Mr. Turner," a timid voice said, interrupting him from his thoughts. He mentally shook his head and focused on the young maid. "Mr. and Mrs. Monte are in the drawing room. Follow me." William nodded and followed her. She let him pass through the door where Estella's parents were waiting before retreating the way she came.

William was now standing in a large room where three of the high walls were filled with bookshelves. There was not a single space left open. The books were all in fine condition so one could assume that they were merely there for the look and not for knowledge. The other wall contained two windows that went from ceiling to floor. In the distance, the sea could be seen flirting with the shore. Large armchairs were scattered about the room. In middle of the room, however, two bulky sofas faced each other with a coffee table in the middle.

In one of the sofas sat Mr. and Mrs. Monte. The two could not be anymore different; like night and day they were. Mrs. Monte was a beautiful, petite woman in her early thirties. She had a tender, pale face that shone with kindness. Her eyes were a blue-green color that reminded him of the calm sea. Her hair was a handsome auburn with gentle curls that fell to her shoulders. She was dressed elegantly sitting straight with her hand placed on her lap. She was the picture of elegance. On her right sat Mr. Monte who had to be at least fifty. Despite the size of the room and the sofa, he appeared to be too large to fit in with the picturesque scene. Perhaps it was because he was always next to the tiny frame of his wife. He had an enormously round face that was normally scowling. William had come to believe that it was frozen that way. His eyes were so brown that they appeared black and were constantly squinting. He had a great, black mustache that took up his entire fat upper lip. He was partially bald and the hair that remained was like salt and pepper. His body seemed to be a large ball with fat protrusions for arms and legs. There was a rumor that he had to travel to the center of the island to get his clothes specially made.

"Hello, William," a sweet voice rang out through the large room.

William stepped forward and took Mrs. Monte's hand. He placed a gentle kiss on it before extending a hand to Mr. Monte. Mr. Monte grabbed it firmly in hopes of bruising the young man's hand but failed.

"Hello, Mr. Monte, Mrs. Monte," William said as he took a seat across from them. He carefully laid the flowers on the table in front of him.

"What can we do for you today, Mr. Turner?" Mr. Monte asked, not bothering to hold back the bitterness in his voice.

William chose to ignore his tone and focus on the daunting task at hand. "Well, actually, I come with a question."

Mr. Monte gave a graceless snort to which his wife elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted then glared at William. "Go on," Mrs. Monte said with an encouraging smile.

"Well," William said with more confidence owing to Mrs. Monte. "As I am sure Estella has told you, tonight my father is due to return home."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Monte said with a sneer. "Your _pirate_ father." His spat the word at William like it held some kind of curse or venom. His wife glared darkly at him but he felt compelled to continue. "The man leaves his family alone for years at a time only to return for a mere day. Very respectable, if I do say so myself."

"My father," William started, staring down Mr. Monte with pure loathing he was no longer able to hide, "is the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He aids those who die at sea to the other side. He forsakes his own happiness for others."

"He is still a pirate!" Mr. Monte shouted at William with a sinister look in his black eyes.

"He only engaged in piracy to save my mother and help a friend."

"Who was a pirate as well," Mr. Monte countered. "Rest assured, Mr. Turner, I have heard the stories about your family. Quite entertaining, really."

"His friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, was a good man!" William said, his voice steadily rising. "My father would have died if not for Captain Sparrow! If not for Captain Sparrow, the sea would still be plagued by Davy Jones himself!"

Mr. Monte was about to yell back but Mrs. Monte intervened. "I apologize for my husband's rudeness." She glared at him before turning back to William. "As you were saying, William?"

William took a deep breath. "My father will return at sunset tonight. I want," he paused, looking Mrs. Monte in the eyes. "I wish to marry your daughter right after his arrival. I understand how abrupt this is and you must think I'm mad but…I love your daughter with all my heart. I have since we were children. And, I know that I am not everything that you hoped for your daughter but…I care deeply for her. And…" he broke off, bowing his head.

Out of nowhere, William heard sobbing. He looked up to find Mrs. Monte with her face in a handkerchief. Mr. Monte was patting her back. He sighed, forcing himself to speak civilly to William. "The doctors have been assessing Estella's health. They believe she only has a few days left. She is getting worse, William."

Mrs. Monte dabbed her eyes as William's face fell into his hands. He breathed in deeply. He knew how sick she was but he never let the severity of the situation sink in.

"William," Mrs. Monte said, calling him back. "We know how much you love her and how much she loves you." She sighed as more tears rolled down her perfect face. "If you feel that this is the right move, then-."

"You have our permission to ask her," Mr. Monte said, interrupting his wife. William smiled at the pair and felt his heart lift a little.

They were drawn from their bonding moment by the sound of soft footsteps and coughing just outside the room. They all turned to look and gasped to find Estella out of bed. William jumped up and grabbed her arm, guiding her over to the couch. She carefully sat down then rested her head on William's shoulder. She was breathing heavily for the journey must have taken a lot out of her.

"What are you doing out of bed, Ella?" William asked with concern as he soothingly rubbed her arm.

She gasped for breath, her eyes falling closed as she did so. "I heard yelling," she said, grabbing hold of William's hand. She laced her fingers with his and sighed in contentment. "Then Margaret said you were here. Oh, lilies! Thank you William!" She took them in her other hand and brought them to her nose. She let out a sigh.

William laughed softly, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. She sighed again and leaned further into his embrace. "May I go with William tonight to see his father? Please?" she looked pleadingly at her parents.

"William was just talking to us about that, Estella," he father said.

"Oh?" she asked, looking questioningly at William.

"William will tell you about it as you head back up to bed. You heard the doctors. Rest is vital," her mother said. Estella was about to protest when she cut her off. "You'll need rest if you plan to be out and about tonight." She smiled sadly at her daughter.

Estella nodded, taking William's arm and standing up slowly. They carefully walked out of the drawing room and towards the foyer. Estella gripped onto his arm tighter as she began to loose her footing. William pulled her closer and stopped to let her rest.

"Estella," he said, looking down at her with a frown.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Willy," she said, breathing deeply. "Will you carry me? I don't think I can make it."

William nodded, gathering her up in his arms. "Of course, love." She placed her frail, bony arms around his neck. As he climbed the steps up to her room, he marveled at how light she had become. She gave a shudder and buried her face into his neck. He drew her even closer as if he could protect her from the sickness she was battling. Oh, how he wished he could.

He opened the door to her room and crossed to her bed. He carefully laid her down, cradling her neck as he did so. She smiled lovingly up at him as he brought the covers up to her chin. He took the lilies from her hand and placed them in a vase by her bed. He then sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Are you excited about seeing your father?" Estella asked with a smile.

William nodded and kissed her cold hand. She smiled up at him before being sent into a brutal coughing fit. She gasped for breath as the violent coughs continued. William just watched, feeling horrible that he could do nothing more than rub her back and wait for it to pass.

After a minute or so, she calmed down and motioned for a glass of water. After she finished it, she passed the empty glass to William and sank back into her many pillows, exhausted from her sickness. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. William stared at her, surprised at how much she had changed within the past month. Her skin, which used to be bronze from hours spent on the beach, was paler than the white sheets she curled up in. There were dark circles under her dull green eyes. The auburn hair that she inherited from her mother was dreary and limp. Bones were starting to peek through her skin. But William still thought she was most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I love you, Estella," he said out of no where.

Estella's green orbs shown slightly as she smiled up at him. "I love you, too, William."

He sighed as he kissed her hand then rubbed it with his thumb. He lost himself in thought, wanting to say everything just right.

"Have I ever been selfish in this relationship?" he questioned.

She gazed up at him, perplexed. "Of course not, Willy. Why would you ever ask such a question?" She reached up to stoke his cheek.

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for a moment. He then grabbed her hand, bringing both to his lab. "Will you allow me to be just this once?"

"What do you mean? You're frightening me, Willy." She just stared at him, trying to understand.

"Estella," he said as he slid off the bed and got down on one knee. He brought both of her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me at sunset?"

Estella's face broke out into a smile. She bounced in the bed and pulled him to her. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Of course I will, William Turner." Then she pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it shows. I'm a major romance lover so this is probably my favorite so far. Well, I hope you all liked it. **

**On another note, I'm not sure when Part V will be out. I want to get my Jack Sparrow story posted because it will have some relevance in the next chapter. The ideas are floating in my head but it isn't written yet. I'm going to try and finish it over the next day or so. Keep a weather eye out for it!**

**Also, I believe there will be at least two more parts left to this story. Depending on how everything pans out, there may be three. Hopefully Part V will be out by the weekend. If not, my sincerest apologies. I'll do my best to keep that fire under my bum lit.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. Part V

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **So, here I am again thanking everyone who read Part IV. I know that I said I would be posting a Jack Sparrow story. However, it was giving me some problems and I felt bad that it was taking me long to post this chapter. So, I decided to just explain the Jack Sparrow story in short in this chapter. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it. So, if anyone wants it, I'll post the Jack Sparrow story after this one is over. On another note, please read the Author's Note that will appear at the end of this chapter so no one flames me…but it's not bad…I promise.

Anyway, enjoy Part V.

* * *

William stood in front of the looking glass in his room, smoothing out the creases in his white shirt. He checked his hair again to make sure it was all back in the black ribbon. He then smoothed out the jacked that was lying on his bed that he would wear for the ceremony later that night. Everything had to be perfect for Estella.

He sighed and crossed his room to the door. He was just about to leave when something on his wardrobe caught his eyes. He let out a slight smile as he grabbed it and walked over to Jamison's room.

Jamison was sitting on her bed playing with a ship William had carved for her out of wood and her stuffed Kraken. She smiled up at William as he came in. "Do you like my new dress? Mamma made it for me." She stood up to show it off. It was a simple brown dress and she wore a light pink chemise under it. Her golden hair curled around her shoulders as her chocolate brown eyes stared up at her brother.

"You look beautiful, Jamie," William said. "But there is one thing missing."

Jamison looked up at him with worried eyes. "What?"

William laughed and placed a tricorn pirate hat on her head. "I wore it the first time I met father."

Jamison smiled up at him brightly. She adjusted the hat on her head. "Thank you, Willy."

William smiled down at her, eyes twinkling. "Sunset is coming. Why don't you head to the bluff? Mother and I will be there in a minute." Jamison nodded and skipped out of her room, humming under her breath.

William walked down the hall to his mother's room and found the door ajar. He slowly pushed it open the rest of the way and looked around. Everything had been tidied up from that morning. The bed was made (something Elizabeth rarely did), clothes and trinkets were in their proper places, and his father's trunk was placed on her dresser across the room. The only thing out of sorts was the wardrobe trunk at the end of the bed. It was propped open and items were messily pushed to the side. His mother was not in the room so he quietly walked in only to find the veranda doors open. He sighed, finding her staring at the horizon.

"Not much longer, mother," William said softly, not wanting to scare her.

She quickly turned around, clutching something in her hands. William walked forward, joining her on the veranda. "What's that?"

Elizabeth turned back to the sun with wide eyes. A smile was on her face as it crept closer and closer to the horizon. Below her, Jamison was skipping about singing "A Pirate's Life For Me."

"Remember when Jack came a couple years back?" she asked suddenly, her eyes focusing on the item in her hand. William recognized it as the circular vial he had seen in the trunk earlier that day. The crystal blue water within shown as if it possessed its own light.

"How could I forget? He gave me the best adventure," William said as he recalled his time at sea.

"Well, before he came to see me, he had been on an interesting quest of his own," Elizabeth said, shaking the contents in the vial. "You see, Jack had one great dream in life…that was to be immortal." She laughed somewhat, an odd sort of smirk on her face. "Once we brought him back from World's End, he had it planned out; he would stab the heart of Davy Jones and become the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. He even convinced Will about it since he was hell-bent on saving his father.

"And so there we were, right after our wedding, facing the devil himself. He was going after your father. But then Jack got his attention. He had Jones' heart in his hand with a broken sword right above it. It angered Jones so he turned around and st-stabbed your f-f-father." She faltered, tears sliding down her tanned cheeks. "The look on Jack's face was like one I've never seen before. He was truly thrown and disturbed at the sight of his friend dying before him. You see, your father and him were going through…a rough patch, I suppose. They said they despised each other and maybe they did. But when it came down to the end, they were still friends and Jack couldn't let a friend die on his watch. He's a good man, whether he wants to admit it or not.

"So, he gave up his immortality for your father so he could live to have his one days with me." More tears rolled down her face but she ignored them. "But, he wasn't going to let that stop him. After all, he _is_ Captain Jack Sparrow. What he did was, after getting the _Pearl_ back that is, he sailed to _La Florida_ to find the _Aqua de Vida. _The Water of Life.

"It took a while, but found it, he did. One little sip was all he needed and now he and his crew are set for eternity. Forever will they sail the seas."

William stared at her incredulously. "You don't mean…?" he asked, pointing at the vial.

Elizabeth nodded, a sad smile on her aging face. "Yes. I hold the key to Eternal Life in my hands."

William just stared at her, trying to come up with words for all the questions he had. She seemed to understand.

"Jack felt guilty. He said it was all his fault. If he had never come to Port Royal…. But if he hadn't, I might not have been rescued by your father. So, Jack being the good man that he is thought of us after he was immortal. I almost drank it when he told me but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He said there was enough here for a 'whole family of little whelps and murderers' but…I don't know. Just didn't seem right, I suppose. Your father and I…we'll be together for eternity whether I am immortal or not. I'll still have to live one day with him by my side and ten years with him gone." She paused, looking up at her son who had become a man in such a sort amount of time. She barely recognized him. "But you and Estella…."

William sighed, looked away. Tears came to his own eyes. "It's the Water of _Life_. It won't cure her, mother."

Elizabeth nodded, staring out at the horizon. She sighed with a shuddering breath. "I know. But it could keep her here."

William shook his head, a sudden bittersweet emotion taking over his body. "No. I couldn't ask her to stay the way she is forever just for me. She loves me…that's enough." Elizabeth nodded, overcome by a new wave of tears. Silence fell over them as William cried for his dying love and his mother's longing heart. She cried for her son's lost childhood and his passionate love. "Will you drink it?" he asked suddenly.

She looked over at him then down at Jamison who was still singing her little heart out. "I'll talk about it with your father." A smile broke out on her lovely face at the thought.

However, he knew she would not. How do you explain to the town and your children why you never age? How do you watch everyone around you die? How do you watch your children age if they don't choose immortality as well?

"We should get down there," William finally said as the bottom of the sun touched the horizon. Elizabeth nodded, her hands trembling and a smile on her face. She slipped the vial in her dress pocket and headed for the door.

William was about to follow her but something held him back. He was missing something. But what? He scanned the room before his chocolate eyes landed on the chest. He took a deep breath before picking it up. He closed his eyes as he felt and heard the heartbeat within. He then walked out the door, heading for the bluff.

When he got there, his mother and sister were already standing together, looking at the horizon. He slowly walked over to them, the trunk under his arms. He felt his own heart racing as the sun crept lower and lower at an agonizingly slow pace. His mother was holding Jamison close to her body as she drunk in the sunset, barely able to contain herself. After ten long years, her lover would finally return to her. The light bathed her in orange and pink and the breeze of the sea lovingly tickled her face and hair. A bright smile was on her face, one William had only seen a handful of times. Her dark eyes shown with passion and longing as she breathed in deeply. Jamison was looking at the sun with nervousness and excitement. She would finally be meeting her father. She had heard all of the stories now it was time to come face to face with the legend. She bit her lip, her tiny hands trembling. Her breathing was unsteady as the sun moved lower.

William took in the sight. Could he do it? They all had so much to lose. There was his mother. She had given him and his sister so much and asked for nothing in return. She patiently waited by the beach for her lover's homecoming. He knew of the pain she held inside her but rarely showed. He wanted to ease that pain. He wanted to give her the one thing she wanted most. But could she bare the loss? He thought she could but he did not want to cause her more heartache. He then looked to his sister. She was growing quickly. In a few years, she would be in society, breaking hearts and taking names. She needed a father to guide her and to love her. She needed more than William grew up with. There was still time for her.

He trembled and shook as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was almost gone now. The heartbeat in the chest was beating so loudly now that it was almost unbearable. He was the only one that seemed to notice it. Jamison and his mother were staring intently at the horizon. Then it happened. It disappeared completely and they all held their breaths. Suddenly, there was a dazzling flash of green across the sky. Jamison looked up at her mother with wide eyes and a bright smile to rival the flash. Out of nowhere, a ship appeared, heading straight for the island.

William heard a sharp intake of breath and saw his mother with a hand on her chest and tears in her eyes. She looked down at Jamison. "That's your father's ship." Jamison's smile spread across her face even more in anticipation.

William looked at his mother and sister. This was it. It was now or never. He stepped forward, the chest in both of his hands now. The heartbeat was so loud that it was thumping his ears. Or was that his own heart? Both seemed to have blended together, indistinguishable from one another. Together, they had reached a crossroads. Now, fate would change hands. He reached the edge of the cliff and stared down at the water below him. It had become unearthly still. Calypso was waiting.

"William," his mother broke his train of though. He turned to look at her. There was a knowing look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She was shaking now.

He turned back to the sea to see his father leaning over the side of the boat. Even from far away, he could see the smile on his face. But when he noticed the chest in his son's arms, a fearful look came across his face. William looked back at his mother. She was slowly moving toward him, terror written over her form. She reached out to him, as if trying to distract him. Jamison was watching on with wide eyes, unable to understand what was happening but knowing that it was bad at the same time.

Both of them deserved better. They deserved more than they had been dealt. He could fix all of that. He could set his father free. He had the touch of destiny. Calypso, while not to be trifled with, would do what she said. They would come out of this. He had faith in that. He had faith that everything would work out. It had to.

With one last look at his mother and sister, he turned toward the sea. He looked into his father's eyes. His family was more important than anything and they deserved to be a proper family. This was the right thing to do.

He raised the chest up into the air. He took a deep breath. "Calypso!" he cried. The sea below him began to churn. She was waiting for him, waiting to welcome him.

His mother shouted, "No, William! You don't know what your doing!" His sister shouted, "Willy!" His father shouted as well but it could not be heard over the sea's raging. He looked into his mother's eyes this time. She tried to run for him but something supernatural was holding her back. This was his fate. Nothing could stop it now that it had begun. With a warm smile and a mouthed 'I love you both', he let the words wash over him and take him.

"With a son's love, I set my father free!"

* * *

**Please don't hate me for giving you a cliffhanger! I apologize but I promise it will be worth it! **

**Anyway, I hope that the whole Elizabeth not drinking the Water of Life make sense. I tried to explain it the best way I could but it was so hard to my feelings down. The way I see it, she never sought out immortality. Besides, she wouldn't be able to deal with watching her children and friends grow while she stayed the same. While we all like the idea of never having to worry about death, what would life be if you didn't? There would undoubtedly be people who would not choose that and they would die while those that loved them watched it. I hope that makes sense and you believe it.**

**I'm such a dork because while I was typing the end; my hands were trembling with anticipation. Lol I hope that it did not disappoint and it left you nervous as well. I promise that the next chapter will be out shortly because right now, I'm itching to write it.**

**Thank you for reading. Now, if you please, leave me a review! **


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Part V. I'm sorry that it has taken so long for this to get posted. I had work this week though that's not really an excuse. This Part was difficult for me to write. I had some trouble getting it to go the way I wanted. So, I'm sorry if it kind of sucks. I'm still not entirely happy with it but I hope that you guys like it. Thanks again and enjoy Part VI.

* * *

For a brief moment, he thought he had done something wrong. Everything on the earth seemed to stop; the wind stopped blowing, the sea stopped ebbing, the birds stopped chirping. The Turner family stopped as well and watched. Elizabeth Turner stared at her son with fear. Will Turner stared at his son with wonder. Jamison Turner stared at her brother with confusion. William Turner stared at the sea with frustration.

Suddenly, the sea began to churn. Giant waves crashed into shore and leaped against the rocks and the _Flying Dutchman_. The sky turned dark. The wind howled. Then two watery, colossal hands popped out of the ocean. They climbed high into the air, flexing their fingers and testing their strength. They then arched, heading in opposite directions.

"Will Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," a powerful voice boomed from nowhere and everywhere at once. The right hand took hold of Will. His eyes were wide as he focused on his family on the cliff. He managed to give his wife a small smile of reassurance before being pulled into the sea. Elizabeth screamed and Jamison whimpered. "William Turner," the voiced shouted again as the left hand made its way towards him. He felt the fingers wrap around his middle tightly before yanking him away from the ground.

William kicked and tossed about as he felt the chest in his arms being pulled from his grasp. He tried to open his eyes but could not. The pressure on his body was unbearable. His head was pounding and his lungs were screaming for air. He could feel someone floating next to him but not thrashing to get air. He reached out, hoping the body would help him. He grabbed his arm and he sensed it was his father.

But he quickly lost his grip when there was a slash of pain across his chest. He saw a bright flash across his closed eyes. He screamed out in pain but heard no sound. He could taste the blood that was dispersing through the water. It was his blood. Was he dying? Was this the end? Had Calypso gone back on her promise? He no longer felt the need for air. So was this the sensation of drowning? Unexpectedly, there was kicking next to him.

After what felt like hours, he felt the humid night air of the Caribbean hitting his face as he broke the surface. The pain in his chest seared once again in the air, the salt sticking to his skin. He was then dropped on his back onto a hard, damp wood floor. He groaned and kept his eyes closed. There was rushing and murmuring around him.

"William?" a new yet strangely familiar voice asked breaking the silence. "Grandson?"

William's eyes popped open. Around him were dirty and wet men. They smelled of the sea and looked weather worn. Definitely pirates. Some of them looked familiar. His eyes came to rest on one man that was leaning over him. He looked oddly recognizable.

"Grandfather?" he asked uncertainly.

The man nodded with a shine in his dull eyes and offered a hand to help him up. William, however, jumped up on his own, all pain forgotten. He rushed over to the side of the ship. "It worked! It really worked!"

On the beach a few miles away was his father. He was sitting in the sand and breathing heavily. He was staring directly at his son with a mixed look of hurt and pride. The chest was resting in his lap. He carefully and slowly put a hand on it. That same hand quickly went up to his own chest. William could see a jolt of surprise go through his body. He jumped up with a large grin on his face but it quickly turned to sorrow as he looked down at the chest. He then looked to William who put a hand on his chest. Nothing. It was an odd feeling, the dull silence that lay inside his chest. He looked down to find a long, jagged scar going down the length of his chest. He sighed. It really did work.

He looked up in time to see his mother running down from the cliff. She sprinted to his father and hurled herself at him. She threw her arms around his chest. William could tell that she was both laughing and crying. She kissed him passionately as she ran her hand through his hair, showing the longing of ten years. As a hand ran down his chest, she jumped back in shock at the feeling of a heart beat. She looked to the chest then to the ship at William. Her son. The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. A soft, sad smile grazed her handsome face as she stared at him.

There was a noise behind him but he ignored it as he watched his mother and father take hold of each other again. He smiled. This is what he wanted. They would be together…forever.

"Captain Turner," a voice called out, lulling him back to the ship.

It took William a moment to realize that that was him. He turned around and was faced to face with Calypso once again in all her watery grandeur.

"Welcome, Captain," she said. Her eyes we aglow with passion and her hair rippled in the breeze. She smiled at him with satisfaction. "Ye biddin' 'as been done." She looked over to the beach where the Turner family was. "Yer father 'as him heart back in him chest whilst ye heart 'as taken him place in da Dead Man's Chest. Yer mother 'as been returned to de age she was when she first wed. Yer sister now 'as a father. Ye now 'ave a crew and a ship, and a ten year long duty."

William nodded with a bittersweet smile on his face. This is what he wanted. He mended a broken family…but he would not get to stick around to see that family rebuild.

Calypso looked down at him with shining eyes. "Ye 'ave given everyting up for yer family. Ye 'ave asked for notin' in return."

William shrugged, looking up and down the ship and at the crew that stood in the background. "This is what I asked for. This is all I wanted."

Calypso continued to stare down at him. "Is it?" She looked back to the island with a knowing smile. "Ye are an interestin' young man, Captain Turner. I 'ave been impressed by ye selflessness and ye love." She brushed her finger tips along his jaw line. "Dere be someone waitin' for ye on shore. Ye 'ave one day, Captain Turner. Den, ye begin ye journey and duty to me." She gave a warm smile before the sea came up and pulled her back to where she belonged.

William blinked and looked around at the crew before him. They were all staring at him as if waiting for something. He swallowed before saying, "Well…ready a boat!"

The men scampered. William nodded, turning to his grandfather. He stepped toward him.

"Very admiral of you, William," his grandfather said with a smile.

"What can I say?" William asked with a smile as well.

"Sir?"

William turned to the voice to find a boat ready for his departure. He smiled brightly and climbed in. His grandfather nodded. "One day, me boy." William nodded as well as he was lowered into the water.

He rowed with his back to the beach. He took his time. He stared at the _Flying Dutchman_. His ship. It was peculiar and yet it was right. It was meant to be. It was his destiny. He looked down at the blue sea below him. He smiled again. The world was at his disposal. He would head to a place few people came back from.

He felt the boat scrape across sand. He took a deep breath. He felt different. Everything felt different. Would they feel different too? He carefully stepped out of the boat but did not turn around. He felt as though he was foreign and had no business being here. He slowly turned around to face his family.

They looked like the perfect picture. Elizabeth and Will had their arms around each other. Jamison was standing in front of them with both of their hands on her shoulders. In his sister's arms was the chest that held his beating heart. He stared at them and they stared back. Time seemed to stop.

But, as always, time began again. His mother broke free and ran to her son. She threw her arms around him. She wept into his shoulder. He gently patted her back, closing his eyes. She slowly pulled away, staring up at him. He then looked at his father. Will smiled at him.

"It's a strange feeling, father," William said, unable to think of anything else.

The man nodded, staring back. "It is," he said, looking to the chest. "You've lost what reminds you of life." He took a few steps forward to envelope his son in a hug. "But it's even stranger for it to be back after twenty years." William smiled as his father pulled away, gratitude all over his face.

Jamison looked up at her brother as if he was new to her. William was sure that if his heart was still in his chest, it would have broke.

"It's still me, Jame," he said. With that, she dropped the chest to the ground and flung herself at him. William laughed as he patted her head.

"What were you thinking William?" his mother said suddenly. He just looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

William laughed bitterly. "Why? So you could have stopped me?"

She nodded, tears in her lovely honey eyes. "Yes. You are my son. I'm here to tell you when your half-cooked plans are dense!"

William shook his head. "It wasn't half-cooked and it wasn't dense. Besides, you couldn't have stopped it, mother. It was my fate. Anyway, don't tell me you're not happy."

She glared at him, outraged at his accusation. "How dare you! My son will be sailing off to World's End for ten years at a time and you tell me that I should be happy?!"

"Oh, please, mother," William shook his head. "Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself. You're on cloud nine again. Your husband is back for good." His father grabbed her hand. "And have you noticed? You're young again, same age as when you first married father. You have a second chance! You can have that large family I know you have always dreamed of having. Jamison and your 'little whelps and murderers' will have a father. The two of you will get to grow old together as you watch your children and grandchildren grow. You can sail the seas together. You can do anything. But most importantly, no matter what you do, you will be together."

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face. "But what of you, William? You won't be here with us…with me."

"You know I would have been leaving soon anyway. I only stayed around this long to look after you and Jamison. Pirate is in my blood after all. The sea has been calling me, mother. And I need it." He sighed. "Besides, with Estella…." He broke off.

He looked up to the bluff where he told Estella to come at sunset. In his haste and nervousness, he failed to notice she had not arrived. He saw a lone, female figure up by the cliff looking down at them. He felt a dull, foreboding twinge where his heart should have been. Something was wrong for that was not Estella.

He took off for the cliff with his family following close behind. He stared at the girl. It was Margaret, Estella's younger sister. She looked scared at the sight of him.

"William, what-?" she started to ask.

But he ignored her questioning. "Where's Estella, Margaret?"

Her face suddenly looked grim and tears formed around her hazel eyes. "She collapsed while getting ready."

William did not need to hear anymore. He broke into a run for the town. He could hear calling and running behind him but he paid them no heed. He felt so guilty. How could he forget about her? What kind of a person was he? 'A heartless kind,' a voice said in the back of his head.

People in town watched him as he rushed by. He knew he must look a terrible sight. He could practically hear their mutterings about him. If they only knew….

When he finally reached the Monte Estate, he jumped the fence and sprinted for the door. Not bothering to knock, he threw the door open and bounded up the stairs. He did not stop until he was in front of Estella's room. Mr. and Mrs. Monte looked at him with frightened looks.

"How is she?" he questioned, looked at the closed door.

It seemed as though they did not hear him. They just stared at him with wide eyes. They looked from his dirty face to his bloody shirt to the cut on his chest. Mrs. Monte gasped as she stared at it.

"William, what in the world happened to you?" she asked, reaching a hand out cautiously.

William glared at the pair of them. Why would no one answer his questions? "How is she?" he asked again, rage threaded through his voice.

Mr. Monte stumbled over his words. "S-she's…um…s-s-she's not g-good, William."

He took a deep breath, falling back against the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling tears quickly flooding them. He scarcely heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He felt a skirt brush his legs as someone crossed him to get to the Montes. He heard muttering and gasps. He suddenly felt as though all eyes where on him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his left. Margaret was standing behind her parents. Mrs. Monte was staring at William's wound on his chest. Mr. Monte looked as though he could faint.

"Is it true?" Mrs. Monte asked out of nowhere. She quickly looked to her daughter's closed door before looking up at William.

He just looked at her, confused. "Is what true, Mrs. Monte?"

"The stories, dear," she said, taking a step to him. "The stories of the _Flying Dutchman_."

William simply nodded, fearful of where she was taking this. He thought he knew but was too afraid to mention it.

"So," Mr. Monte spoke up, looking at William as well. "You could save her?"

William shook his head, stepping away from the wall and the Montes. He put his hands up and continued to shake his head. "No. No. You don't understand what you are asking."

Mrs. Monte nodded, a sad but hopeful glint in her eyes. "We do understand, William. You could take the pain away." She took a quivering breath. "No mother should have to see her young daughter die."

William just shook his head. "But she would no longer be alive either. She would be a soul trapped between two worlds. Do you wish that for your daughter?"

Mr. and Mrs. Monte shared a pitiful glance at each other. Mr. Monte then turned to William. "What we wish for our daughter is for her to no longer be in pain. It is hard as a father to see her be only half of who she used to be. It is hard to not be able to take that pain away. Please, William, take the pain away."

He was pleading. William never though he would see the day. He took a moment to look between the two of them. He then nodded before opening the door to Estella's room.

He felt the breath being squeezed from his lungs. He looked at the helpless, pale body lying in the bed in front of him. Her eyes were shut with pain as she struggled for breath after breath. Her small, frail hands were trembling with cold even though the room was stifling hot. Her hair was drenched in the same sweat that lay upon her brow. William quickly and quietly crossed the room and kneeled by her side. He took the hands that quaked with cold in his own. He loving wiped the sweat from her angelic face.

Her eyes fluttered open. They took a moment before they focused on her lover beside her bed. A slight smile ran across her features as she looked up at him with dull green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Willy," she rasped, stroking his hand with her thumb.

William ran a hand through her hair soothingly as he stared down at her. "Oh, for what, Ella?"

She sighed, searching for the words. She swallowed hard before answering. "For not coming to see the sunset."

He let out a small chuckle at her apology. She was too kind. "It's alright. No big deal."

She shook her head on the contrary. She was about to say something else as her eyes came to look at his chest. She let out a small noise as her bony hand lifted up. Her hand twitched as she laid it on his chest, tracing the cut with her finger. A smile came across her face. She looked up at him knowingly. "William…."

He nodded, taking her hand from his chest. He kissed both as he looked at her with loving eyes. She sighed, a small cough escaping from her lips.

He took a deep breath as he reached up to stroke her face. "Ella, I love you more than you can possibly imagine." She nodded, urging him to continue. "I…I can't imagine an eternity without you by my side."

She smiled but he could see that the action was becoming more painful. "I feel the same." Her reply came out in no more than a whisper. Her eyes closed.

"Estella?" He asked, giving her a slight shake.

She opened her eyes again to stare at him with unfocused eyes. "William, please. Ask me."

William nodded, taking yet another deep breath. He knew that this would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

"Do you fear death, my love?"

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. William could not tell if they were from pain or love. "Yes, yes I do." She breathed.

He let out a painful smile as he gripped at her small hands. "Will you serve me on the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"As long as you are captain," she said in a quick breath. Then, her eyes closed.

William stared at her for a moment. Her eyes did not open again. He gave her a slight shake. "Ella?" he asked. He shook her again. "Estella? Estella!" he shouted. He heard the door open and people pile inside. He continued to shake her. Why did this happen? She said she would serve him. He looked out the window to the sea. "Calypso! I have asked for nothing!"

When he turned back to Estella with tears in his eyes, she began to glow with an unearthly golden light. For a moment, William thought she was becoming the angel he always thought she was. But then she began to change. The dark circles under her eyes disappeared. The brown Caribbean tan she used to have replaced the pale. Her auburn hair brightened and curled right before his eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, their beautiful green glow back in them. She took in a deep breath as she looked around the room.

William looked back out the window in disbelief. Maybe it was his imagination but he could swear he saw a form standing in the ocean, looking up at him. He turned back to Estella to see her slowly climbing out of bed. She smiled up at William and ran to his arms. She kissed him fiercely before pulling him into a hug. "I love you, William," she said into his ear.

"I love you, too, Ella." William sighed, pulling her as close to him as he could.

Eternity was looking bright.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Part VI. I hope it was to your liking. Now, despite what it may seem like, this is not the end. I will be posting an epilogue. However, I'm not sure when it will be up….hopefully soon, so keep a sharp eye.**

**Anyway, leave a review for little ol' me. I worked hard on the part and it's the longest yet. Though, I'm not sure that's saying much. Thanks again! **


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. The epilogue to this little adventure. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Part VI.

* * *

Night and day passed quickly with much celebration. Everyone was in high spirits. However, they all knew what was to come. The sun lowered in the sky threateningly. Throughout the day, eyes would move towards it as it brought about the constant reminder of the curse. As the day ended and the sun began its reunion with the horizon, sighs and downtrodden faces were heard and seen throughout the group. With reluctant steps and heavy hearts, they made their way to the beach where they would say goodbye.

They separated into two factions; the Monte's on the right and the Turner's on the left. Estella and William parted and joined their families for the last time for ten years. William watched as Mrs. Monte, Margaret, and Estella gripped at each other tearfully and Mr. Monte looked on with a sorrowful face. He felt a painful twinge in his empty chest.

William turned to his own family. Jamison rushed forward once again and jumped into her brother's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder as she clutched at him, never wanting to let him go. He stroked her hair lovingly, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you terribly, William," Jamison choked as she stared up at him with red eyes and a pained smile.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you too, Jamie," William replied as he set her back down on the ground. He kneeled in front of her with his hands on his shoulders. "It's okay to cry but remember that I'm going to be back one day. We'll have grand adventures yet. Imagine, Jamison, when I see you next, you may very well be betrothed." Jamison gave a sad laugh. "I only regret that I won't be here to frighten your suitors away." He sighed. "In the mean time, will you do something for me?"

Jamison nodded. "Anything, William."

William picked up the chest that was laying a few feet away. He placed it in Jamison's small arms. "Will you keep this safe for me? It is very important."

Jamison broke out into tears again as she stared down at the chest. "I will, William. You will always be with me." She hugged the chest to her tiny form as she stepped back.

William stood up and walked up to his father and mother. He looked his father in the eye. Will Turner nodded before pulling his son into a fierce hug. "Thank you so much, son. You have given me another chance at life. I will never be able to thank you enough." He pulled away. If William did not know any better, he could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes.

"There is no need to thank me, father. I only wish that we had more time together." William sighed, smiling at him. "But I am proud to call you my father."

Will smiled lovingly at his son, clasping a hand to his shoulder. "I must warn you that what you are about to face will be difficult. It is certainly not an easy duty to fulfill but someone must do it. Never stray from that duty, William. Just remember that you are taking them to a place far better than the one they have left behind. Also, remember that you have people here that love you and that we eagerly await your return."

William nodded to his father. "Thank you." After a slight pause, he added, "I love you, father."

Will sighed as the words came off of his son's lips. "I love you, too, son."

William then turned to his mother. She smiled up at him with tears already brimming in her bright hazel eyes. She reached up and put a hand to his cheek. "Be careful, my son. World's End can be a dangerous place."

William let out a little chuckle. "I know, mother. I've been there, remember?"

She laughed a little as well as she nodded. She looked up at him again. "I suppose I always knew this day would come. Granted, I never imagined that it would turn out like this." She sniffed elegantly as the sea breeze lifted her hair from her shoulders. "I am proud of you, William." Tears slowly rolled down her face.

William felt tears come to his own eyes as he pulled her into a hug. She cried softly. When both of their tears had subsided, he whispered, "Thank you for everything, mother."

Elizabeth pulled away. She shook her head as she smiled up at him with love. "No, William. Thank _you_ for everything. I love you."

William sighed. "I love you too."

He then turned to look over at Estella and her family. They slowly walked toward each other, joining in the middle. Together, they looked to the sun which was almost completely devoured by the horizon. They turned back to their families with smiles full of love and happiness. They stepped backwards together until their ankles were in the surf. By then, the _Flying Dutchman_ had arrived and could be seen off in the distance. Both felt a pull coming from her direction and knew instinctively that it was time for them to leave the shore. They gave a last wave and an 'I love you' before being transported to the _Flying Dutchman_.

William looked around to see his crew standing in a line on the deck. They all looked at him with respect. They had seen what he had done for their previous captain and viewed him as a respectable man.

William smiled at them with an air of authority around him. He felt like he was in the right place. "To your stations men! Mr. Turner, to the helm! To World's End!"

As the men ran off to their places, William pulled Estella to him. She was bathed in the setting sun's glow with her auburn hair whipping about her. She was a sea beauty. She smiled up at William. "Captain," she said with slight laughter in her voice.

William shook his head as he led her over to the side of the ship. "None of that now or I'll throw you in the brig!" he said, laughing as well.

They then turned to the beach and saw their families standing together. William drew Estella even closer as he felt the sun set behind him. With one last look and a flash of green, they were gone.

------_Ten Years Later_------

William stood at the helm, watching the sky before him brighten as it readied for the sunrise. It had been ten long years. He performed the duty that he was entrusted with every day, never wavering. His father had been right, though. While it was not a difficult job on the body, it was trying on the soul. He saw adults crying for their lovers, families separated, and confused children searching for their parents. One day, about two years ago, he even came across a childhood friend. William had not seen him since they had been ten. His ship had been taken down by a rival near England.

Sometimes, the stories he heard became too much to bear. It was on these days that he was thankful for Estella. They would lay together at night in his cabin in silence, comforted by each other's presence. William often wondered how his father lived for twenty years without his mother's loving embrace. Could thoughts of one day with her really have been enough to keep him going? William thanked Calypso and all higher powers that he would never have to find out.

He was snapped from his thoughts as two tiny arms encircled his waist. He smiled brightly as he turned to look Estella in the eyes. She smiled up at him and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips. He took her in his arms as they stared at the horizon together, knowing that there were only mere minutes left until they were back at Port May.

William sighed, kissing her on her temple. "Are you excited to return home, Ella?"

Estella looked up at him with a confused and startled look in her eyes. "Is that what you think, William?"

William just stared down at her, confused as well. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, cupping his face in her hands. "I _have_ been home these ten years, William. I've been with you."

He smiled at her as he drew her in for another kiss. As they did so, he felt the familiar feeling of being transported through worlds. They pulled away to see the night sky of the Caribbean. They smiled at each other and ran to the starboard side of the ship.

They searched the land in front of them for their families. William spotted them first. They were on the bluff, looking in their direction.

The party that waited for them was far larger than the one that they had left. Mr. and Mrs. Monte could be seen with Margaret. Next to Margaret was a new face, a young man with black hair who had his arm around her. Also, Margaret was noticeably round around the middle. Tears came to Estella eyes as she laughed with joy.

William's eyes turned towards his own family. They had grown the most. Jamison stood much taller than when William had left her all those years ago. At her feet was a dark chest. Behind her with a hand on her shoulder was a young man with brown hair. A little boy and little girl were jumping around near the edge of the bluff. They were pointing in their direction. In his mother's arms was a small child that could only have been a year old at the most. Then, on his father's shoulders was a little girl. She was giggling as she too pointed at the _Flying Dutchman_.

William and Estella faced each other with smiles stuck on their faces. He grabbed her hand as they descended from the helm and made their way onto the deck.

"Ready a boat!" William shouted as he looked to the shore again. He would have one day and he was not going to waste it by just looking at his family.

* * *

**Well, there it is. We have finally** **reached the end. I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story. You guys have kept me writing. I appreciate all of your comments and feedback. They mean a lot to me. I am ending this story with a heavy heart. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this journey as much as I have. **

**Again, thank you so much. Please leave a last review with any comments you have! **

**Goodbye for now!**

**DelusionalPumpkin**


End file.
